


волна

by dairen



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairen/pseuds/dairen
Summary: каната хоронит левиафанов в сером песке и бродит по следам из костей крысиной королевы.
Relationships: Mikejima Madara/Shinkai Kanata
Kudos: 4





	волна

**Author's Note:**

> смутный кроссовер с dishonored.

Когда они прибывают на дежурство, крысы кишат у входа на мост непоколебимым стихийным бедствием, словно бы подкрепленные знанием о мимолетном прекращении голода. Знанием о горьком запахе крови и сырого мяса.  
– Ну и умные твари.  
Мадара только смеётся в ответ: под «умными» в речи Леона просвечивает более явное и понятное всем жителям Дануолла – «мерзкие».  
Отвратительные.  
Дрянные.  
Проклятые самой скверной.  
_Чужие._  
Так просто не скажешь о том, что делишь с ними пищу и обходишь по кривой, стараясь ненароком не наступить на куцые хвосты. И все это исключительно ради того, чтобы один человек не расстроился сильнее, чем есть.  
Следующие несколько часов проходят в грохоте залпов ворвани и отборной брани людей регента. Мадера такой пьяной свободе даже слегка завидует. Аббатство сковывает по рукам и ногам с детства, не до забав. Кому-кому, а ему уж точно лучше не высовываться еще, как минимум, месяц или целую жизнь, и так неделю назад едва не поймали с поличным. В отличие от многих служителей у него есть дом и тот, кто терпеливо ждет его возвращения.

Дежурство тянется бесконечно долго: чума скрежещет беззубым ртом в унисон с крысиными вигами, высовывается из-за углов и подпола вместе с сальными носами, рыщет через слезящиеся глаза и несется к жертве, цепляясь за грязные обрубки хвостов и когтей. Когти скребутся в двери мертвых домов и царапают мостовую.  
К полудню Леон натыкается на разодранного до самых костей рядового.

Согласно проповедям Верховного Смотрителя, мир утопает в пороках: каждый порок подобен грязи – расцветает клеймом на лице и сокрушает надежду на истинное будущее, которого достойны все они за свои праведность, силу и послушание. Первое время Мадара честно пытается соблюдать все запреты, но лицо Канаты излучает мягкий свет крыльев тысячи бабочек, и в сравнении с ним все вокруг кажется каким-то неправильным и грязным. Чужим.  
Голос Верховного Смотрителя твердит из динамиков одно и то же каждый час, проведённый в Аббатстве: «Вера. Укрепись в вере своей да не коснётся скверна тебя». Но погребальные костры во внутреннем дворе продолжают гореть, двое из наряда покидают мир по собственной воле, последнего – волокут силой. Чума перебирает жизни, словно четки, и вера тут ни при чем.  
Мадара прислушивается к дыханию Канаты ежеминутно, вдруг, на этот раз трухлявые и грязные обрубки старухи падут на него? Она умеет выбирать лучше всех в этом и ином мире. В отношении Канаты Мадара истинный праведник: он ежедневно молится элегиями к океану и эпитафиями с товарищеских могил, сцеловывая морскую соль с чужих пальцев и щек.  
Только бы промахнулась, дрянная, тогда будет все в порядке.

– Там что-то было, – Леон поворачивает голову в сторону очередной подворотни, как каменный истукан, и на заходящем солнце его маска загорается золотом.  
Дежурство их наряда вот-вот закончится, нужно же было _ему_ так неудачно попасться именно сейчас. Не хотелось бы бить прикладом собственного товарища. Снова. Лгать Смотрителям тяжело, путать их – еще тяжелее, хотя у Верховного чаще всего выходит.  
Леон направляется в сторону и пугающая тишина шага отзывается набатным грохотом сердца у Мадары в голове.  
– Крыса, наверное.  
– Было похоже на человека.  
– Снова плачущий, значит, скорее всего, вылез из завалов, которые устроили эти банды. Сумасшедшие. – Слова искрят, как удары установки Соколова, пока Мадара не срывается с места. – Я схожу, разберусь, а ты встреть смену, знаешь же, как меня не любит Алек.  
Судя по понимающему кивку, Леон в причину такого внезапного рвения к работе верит. В конце концов, у Алека непочатая бутылка сидра на две персоны.

Мадара не любит, когда Каната бесцельно бродит по зараженным улицам до его возвращения: он кутает его в пять слоев собственных одежд с того времени, как нашел. Идея о плакальщиках возникает как-то сама. Из ничего. С самой первой встречи становится ясно, что удержать дома Канату практически невозможно. Их квартира слишком далека от морей и рек, к которым его так необъяснимо тянет каждое мгновение, будто он сам является обитателем вод или их неотделимой частью.  
Теперь же Мадара находит его, огибая все здания, беззвучно минуя постовых у моста и спускаясь по грубо выдолбленным ступеням к старому причалу. У Канаты непокрыта голова и руки до самых плеч, а одежда раскидана мертвыми лоскутами по сырым доскам на расстоянии нескольких метров. От нервной спешки саднит горло. Холодный воздух тут же забирается за шиворот и солью оседает на языке. Говорит, _бросайся собирать вещи, пока кровь не застыла в жилах, а душу не унесло прибоем или с одного из судов не решились дать сигнал в знак приветствия и благорасположения: сейчас или никогда._  
– Мне тоже не по душе, когда от тебя пахнет сидром. – До этого крайне заинтересованный чем-то происходящим в воде, Каната поворачивается и поднимает брови, наблюдая за его пустыми потугами высушить тряпки прямо на ветру.  
Мадара умеет признавать поражения. Он складывает одежды в неровную кипу, стараясь не обращать излишне много внимания на покалывания в пальцах и кособокие углы сгибов квадрата. У Смотрителей над ними очень чуткий слух.  
Каната, конечно, тоже об этом знает, но все равно перевешивается через хлипкие мостки и тянется к хладной поверхности так, будто до нее дюйм, а не несколько десятков ярдов.   
– Вот бы Ренхевен вышла из берегов и море вернулось в океан.  
От одного только этого предложения Мадара чувствует, как смыкаются холодные тиски Аббатства на его горле и запястьях:  
– Эй-эй, мы можем пойти домой?  
С Канаты станется пожелать завальсировать на перилах моста Колдуина, с остальных – его пристрелить. В такое время уже не до постановлений вины. Дома безопасно.

Каната хоронит каждую найденную часть левиафанов в сыром песке и оставляет за собой след из крысиных костей, пока чума бесцельно цепляется острыми зубами своих переносчиков ему в затылок. Он говорит с океаном лучше всякого моряка: чаще и естественнее, чем с ним. У Мадары каждый раз сердце замирает, когда Каната едва не скатывается со скользких камней в воду. Однажды попав, он там и останется. Не захочет возвращаться.  
Мадара смеётся про себя на проповедях, у Чужого нет таких сил, чтобы склонить его на свою сторону, он готов принять только одну веру: веру, в которой Каната никогда не оставит его.


End file.
